In the case of subject or size changes or wear, it is necessary to replace the block sleeve, which is fixed to the circumference of a support cylinder or roller core. For this purpose the machine or press body forming the printing roller must be so exposed, e.g. by removal of the bearing mounts located in the vicinity of its two ends, that it is freely accessible for the necessary assembly work. The printing roller is usually completely removed from the printing machine or press and inserted in a separate assembly device, with which the sleeve change can be carried out. This work is very cumbersome, because the printing roller must be supported in the vicinity of its two ends for sleeve change purposes and must therefore be extended at the assembly end by an auxiliary rod, which receives the elastically expandable block sleeve removed from the printing roller, e.g. with the aid of compressed air. Therefore, on changing the sleeve, the printing roller must be manipulated several times.